Jewels
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Black and White,two kids who were under the Masked of Ice.The duo encountered Red and the other Pokedex Holders,but they didn't tell them about their experience with the Masked Man.Red and the others wonder about their past and are determined to find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.**

**Jewels**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue

* * *

**

After a year has passed by since the Pryce is the Masked of Ice incident, Red and the other Pokedex Holders remained in peace in their respective regions. But little did they know that the Masked of Ice was once again revived but kept doing their deeds in a silent manner.

Chuck, Karen, Chermaine and Will reverted to continue their work under the Masked of Ice. But they didn't know who is under the Mask. They continued to do his bidding, even if it means getting payback on Blue and Silver.

One day, the Masked of Ice summoned Karen and Will. In his eerily looks and voiced, Karen and Will winced a bit. They knew that they are going to have to do another job. But the fact that that he is still eerie made them _walk_ backwards a bit.

"_Ah, Karen and Will,"_ The Masked of Ice said eerily. _"I have a job for you two to do."_

"What is it?" Will asked anxiously.

"_I want you two to capture a young girl by the name of White." _The Masked of Ice said calmly.

"Where is she?" Karen said as she glanced at Will, nodding in agreement.

"_She lives in the Sinnoh Region. But right now, her current location is in Lake Acuity." _The Masked of Ice said.

Karen and Will nodded and hurried outside. They knew that the trip from Johto to Sinnoh is going to be a long one but they must do it or else the Masked of Ice will surely destroy them.

Meanwhile in Lake Acuity, White played a soft melody at her Pokeflute, calming the emotions of the wild Pokémon in the area, especially Uxie, the Being of Knowledge. When she stopped playing her flute, she smiled at the Pokémon, who were very pleased, and turned to Uxie.

"I'm sorry to have stopped playing the flute, Uxie." White said as she bowed before Uxie apologetically.

Uxie smiled. _There is no reason you have to apologize, young one. I'm sure there is something bothering you._

White smiled. She knew that Uxie understands her completely than any other Pokémon. Before she could say anything else, she sensed a person or two around the area. Quickly, she got ready her pokeball and shouted, "I know you are here, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Karen and Will got out of the bushes, their Pokémon out of their pokeballs. White glared at the two while Karen just smirked. White glanced at Uxie and the Knowledge Pokémon nodded and disappeared.

"What do you want?" White asked fiercely.

Karen smirked again and patted her Umbreon gently. "It's a pity that we have to take you away with is!"

White threw her pokeball in the air and in a bright flash of light, an Eevee appeared. Will glanced at Karen nodded.

"But first, let us show you a dark memory of yours!" Karen yelled and Will commanded his Xatu to fly over White. White shrieked in pain as she saw a memory of her older brother, Matt, dying.

_White whimpered in pain as Matt tried to calm her down. "It's okay, White."_

"_No! I don't want you to leave me so soon!" White shrieked in agony and wiped a tear from her sleeve._

_Matt sighed and comforted White again. "White, listen to me. I don't want you to put yourself in danger."_

_White nodded and tried to hold back her tears but still looked in pain. "Matt, please."_

_Matt smiled at White and said, "White, this may be the end of me… please, don't forget… me…"_

_After Matt's final words, he closed his eyes and remained still. White continued to cry in tears and shook her head violently. "No, Matt! Matt! Matt! MATT!"_

_White continued to cry as she slumped at her chair. "I lost everything that is important to me," White said between tears. "Mom died giving birth to me, dad died protecting me and Matt from a pack of Mightyenas, and now, Matt died because of his diabetic disease! Why? Why? Why take everyone who is important to me? Why? Why? WHY?"_

_White finally fainted from her crying and took a deep sleep._

At the same moment, White shrieked in agony and pain over the memory and fainted. Karen smirked and ordered Will to pick her up from the ground.

When White finally regained consciousness, she wasn't her same self anymore. She became one of the Masked of Ice's children and became acquainted with Black, one of the Masked children.

From then on, Black and White worked with the Masked Man but little did they know that something will eventually made them realized that they aren't what they wanted to be. When the time is right, they eventually reverted back to their old self and devised an escape plan from the Masked Man.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? If it sucks, don't read the next chapters!**

**If you like it, please review and tell me what do you think of the story.  
**


	2. Escape

**(A/N: If you read Pokémon Special Chapter 268: Escape!, you will notice that this chapter is just like Chapter 268 except that I made a few changes on the chapter's plot.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon**

**Jewels**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape

* * *

**

The alarms kept ringing like mad as two young kids escaped the building. Big flashes of light searched around the area as Black and White, along with their Pokémon, Kirlia and Eevee, tries to avoid the searchlights. Black and White flattens themselves against the wall, trying to catch a breath.

"White, are you sure about this?" Black asked as he scanned the area to see if there are searchlights.

"I'm positive, Black," White said. "We've gotta removed these masks before we leave."

Black sighed. "Fine. But we've gotta make sure no one sees us like this."

White nodded and counted down to three. White and Black peeled off each other's masks and threw themselves in a nearby bush.

"I'm glad we finally escape from the Masked Man's constraints." Black said. He turns around to see White's face and smiled. "White, you look as lovely as ever."

White blushed and said, "Black, we've gotta hurry or else they'll spot us!"

Black nodded and digs into his pocket to pull out a hand-drawn map of the place.

"Don't worry White; we'll make it out of here!" Black said as White smiled. Having passed by the residential buildings and training courses, they are now behind the tallest building near the edge of the small hill top. Although the area is guarded by a barrier generated by psychic Pokémon, they knew that they need to go to the underground tunnels to escape.

Eventually, White found an entrance behind the bushes and moves the heavy lid aside. The two children slowly descend down the iron ladder and cautiously move along the wall.

"We need to count on luck from now on because I don't know for sure which one is the right path," White said. "But I'm positively sure that we're going to pass through the chamber of the Masked Man if we need to escape."

Black gaped at her and finally said, "White, since when did you become this knowledgeable?"

White smiled and continued to scan the area. Just then, the two hear voices of pursuit and quickly makes a run for their lives.

"There they are!" Chermaine yelled and let out her Persian. "Persian, Night Slash!"

"Xatu, Omnimous Wind!" Will commanded his Xatu as he let it out of its pokeball.

"Umbreon, give them a taste of your Shadow Ball!" Karen exclaimed as she let Umbreon out.

"Houndoom, show them your Flamethrower!" Chuck yelled as he let Houndoom out of its pokeball.

The attacks combined and hit White's left leg. White shrieked in pain as Black hits the fire alarm. Sprinkles of water and a dense fog came out from the fire alarm. Black yanked White from the fog and commanded his Kirlia to use Teleport, leaving the remaining Masked Children coughing in the fog.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Black asked White as they safely made it to the Masked Man's chamber.

White shook her head. "Not so much."

Black nodded and got up. He began to walk but was stopped in his tracks. White also freeze and shuddered in fear. An eerie laugh came out of nowhere and the Masked Man appeared before them.

"_Ah children, escaping again, eh?" _The Masked Man eerily said. _"But you have no chance to escape."_

Black fumed in anger and stepped forward, a determined look on his face. "Masked Man, we're tired of your training and we want our freedom. But if you won't let us pass, we'll just have to go by force!"

White looked at Black. From the corner of his eye, Black's determined onyx eyes met White's soft lavender eyes. White blinked and smiled. She stood up and walked beside Black. "Masked Man, let us go!"

The Masked Man laughed eerily. _"You must defeat me if you want to pass."_

Black glanced at his Kirlia and the Emotion Pokémon nodded at her trainer. "Kirlia, I need your assistance!" Black said as Kirlia stepped forward.

The Masked Man laughed eerily again. _"Come to me… Dratini…"_

Out of nowhere, a Dratini appeared before them. The Dragon Pokémon appeared in front of the Masked Man and a glint of malice appeared in its eyes.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!" Black commanded as Kirlia shot different colored leaves at Dratini.

"_Extremespeed." _The Masked Man said calmly as Dratini avoided the leaves and tackled Kirlia.

"Kirlia, Charge Beam!" Black said. The Emotion Pokémon began charging a beam and unleashed it at the Dragon Pokémon.

"_Dratini, give them your Dragon Rage." _The Masked Man said as Dratini unleashed its Dragon Rage.

"Kirlia, try using your Signal Beam!" Black said as Kirlia unleashed a strange beam at Dratini. But still, Dratini has good health. "I don't understand. Our attacks aren't working."

"_Finish this with your Draco Meteor." _The Masked Man said as Dratini unleashed its strongest attack. Kirlia tried to dodge it but got hit instead, making the Emotion Pokémon faint. Black returned Kirlia back to its pokeball and grimaced.

"_You have lost." _The Masked Man said. _"You have no chance of escape now."_

White stepped forward and nodded at Eevee. "Eevee, Sand-Attack!"

As soon as Eevee unleashed a fog of sand in the room, White grabbed Black and escape using the Escape Rope she prepared.

When they finally reached outside Mahogany Town, Black and White began their new life in the Pokémon World. Although their memory of the Masked Man still lingers and haunts them they worked hard to overcome those memories and began to head back to the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

**What do you think? Before I forget, I would like to thank** **Mileyangel321 and AnimaVivo for reviewing this story. **

**Please review about this chapter! **


End file.
